This invention relates in general to electronic imaging systems and more particularly to an electronic imaging system which can alternatively image both high energy and low energy ionizing radiation images.
There exists a need for a simple, cost effective and efficient system for electronically capturing images produced by either high energy or low energy ionizing radiation techniques, such as, projection radiography and autoradiography. Conventional film/screen radiography necessitates chemical development of the film before an image can be seen. This process is complex, messy, and time consuming. Moreover, different film/screen combinations must be used for high or low energy ionizing radiation applications. Computed radiography techniques produce a latent radiation image in a storage phosphor which is subsequently converted to an electronic image by a storage phosphor reader. This system is expensive, time consuming and complex. Moreover, neither system provides a representation of the image which can be accessed immediately.
An X-ray image detection system is disclosed by Satoh, et al., High Luminance Fluorescent Screen with Interference Filter, proc. SPIE, Vol. 2432, pp. 462-469)(1995). The system consists of a fluorescent screen optically coupled to a CCD camera. The screen included an interference filter which improved angular distribution of light from the screen and which increased the amount of light collected by the CCD. Optimization of the system for high energy or low energy ionizing radiation applications is not disclosed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a solution to the problems of the prior art.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided
An electronic imaging system comprising;
a transparent support having first and second sides;
an optical interference coating on said first side of said transparent support;
a first prompt phosphor layer overlaying said interference coating for use in high resolution ionizing radiation imaging application or imaging in low energy ionizing radiation imaging applications;
a second prompt phosphor layer which can be removably overlaid on said first prompt phosphor layer for use in high energy ionizing radiation applications; and
an electronic camera for converting the light image produced by said first and/or said second prompt phosphor layers when exposed to an ionizing radiation image, into an electronic image;
wherein said phosphor of said first and second prompt phosphor layers emits radiation at wavelengths which are passed by said optical interference coating.
The invention has the following advantages.
1. An electronic imaging system alternatively images both high energy and low energy ionizing radiation images.
2. An electronic imaging system for radiographic and autoradiographic applications which is simple, cost effective and efficient.
3. A representation of a radiation image can be accessed immediately.